Research on the next-generation communication system is being conducted to provide users with various QoS (Quality of Service) services at a high data rate.
As a scheme for using wireless resource efficiently, MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) technology that can separate channels in space by using multiple transmission antennas and multiple reception antennas has been proposed. The MIMO system can obtain maximum N times channel capacity gain as compared with one antenna system, by transmitting different signals through N antennas having space-separated channels on same time and frequency resource.
Meanwhile, as an applied scheme of the MIMO technology, CSM (Collaborative Spatial Multiplexing) technology that constructs a virtual MIMO environment by assuming multiple terminals to one terminal using multiple antennas in UL frame has been proposed. Specifically, in the CSM technology, multiple terminals simultaneously transmit UL data packets to a base station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BS’) having multiple antennas through same wireless resource, and the BS receive MIMO signals (i.e. UL data packets) from multiple terminals.
In case of applying the CSM scheme, since multiple terminals transmit signals through same wireless resource, a required CINR (Carrier to Interference and Noise Ratio) of a CSM burst is set higher than that of other burst (hereinafter, referred to as ‘non-CSM burst’) that dose not use the CSM scheme.
However, in conventional wireless communication system, there is no way that the BS can inform control information about proper required CINR to a terminal which will transmit the CSM burst. Therefore, there is a demand for new scheduling scheme that can meet the required CINR for the CSM burst in case that a mobile station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MS’) does not have transmission power information for the CSM burst.